Cómo entretener a Sherlock Holmes
by NariInverse
Summary: Un día aburrido, John tendrá que idear un juego para quitarle lo aburrido a su singular compañero de piso. Regalo de cumpleaños para DarkAme. Slash. Johnlock.


_Ningún personaje es mío, son creaciones de Sir Conan Doyle y adaptados a la serie Sherlock de la BBC._

_Regalo de cumpleaños para DarkAme. Espero que te guste ^^._

_Temática: Juego de manos._

* * *

**Como entretener a Sherlock Holmes**

- Aburrido.

Ante las quejas de siempre soluciones ágiles y nuevas.

- Juguemos algo – E inmediatamente hacer una lista con los juegos vetados de una lista de opciones _"Gracias a Sherlock estos juegos han muerto": _Clue, Maratón, Scrabble, Turista, Twister… seguido de otra lista con el nombre _"Juegos que siempre pierdo"_: Ajedrez, armar un Rubbick en tiempo límite, Damas chinas, Damas inglesas, submarino, juegos de azar… de hecho no había mucho de donde elegir. A Sherlock no le gustaba ir al cine o al teatro, consideraba terrible salir de casa si no era para algún caso. Así que cuando el detective consultor comenzaba de "aburrido" lo mejor que podía hacer John era seguir en sus cosas; y si Holmes se ponía pesado la única opción era salir y hacer algo, cualquier cosa no le venía mal, hasta con pasear en algún parque le parecía suficiente. Pero no ese día, era invierno y los fríos no le iban bien a sus extrañas articulaciones que no le dolían cuando entraba en acción: arriesgar la vida, gritar, correr… ¡Dios!¡El también necesitaba un caso de Sherlock!

- ¿Qué juego? – Parecía ser que ese día Sherlock estaba de buen humor a pesar de estar aburrido, no había sarcasmo o negativas rotundas. John apagó la televisión y pensó que juego le podía poner ahora al detective. Le pareció que se tardaba horas pensando. Tenía que entretener a Sherlock, tenía que pensar en un nuevo juego y en el que él no perdiera por esa ocasión.

El mejor juego que se pudo ocurrir.

- Piedra, papel ó tijeras – Sherlock lo miró como si lo que dijera era una broma, una muy maña broma.

- Olvídalo, eres predecible, no tiene caso – El detective se azotó contra su sillón y comenzó a patear el piso. John sonrió, se esperaba una reacción así por parte de Sherlock y sabía como orillarlo a jugar.

- Lo haremos más entretenido, solamente será un dos de tres y el que pierda hará lo que el otro quiera – Sherlock frunció el seño,, John se sentó en el sillón tapizado a cuadros, el detective se acercó hacia John y sonrió ligeramente.

- Será fácil – John asintió, sabía que por esa ocasión las tenía de ganar, tenía su secreto para jugar ese jueguito de niños.

John puso su ano izquierda enfrente y lo siguió Sherlock igual extendiendo la mano derecha.

- A la cuenta de tres – Mientras John contaba ambos movieron las manos junto con la cuenta. John centró todo su pensamiento en su mano mientras pensaba con insistencia en una tijeras, unas tijeras. Soltaron las armas.

- Interesante – Una llamada de interés y novedad, Sherlock había fallado. Papel cubre piedra. John intentó evitar una sonrisa mientras retraía la mano extendida simulando un papel.

- Supongo que fue suerte – Alzó los hombros tratando de anular sospechas, Sherlock sonrió, había descubierto que John jugaba con un truco.

- Ah, esto se pone interesante – Volvieron a extender las manos y contaron de nuevo. En esa ocasión la piedra de Sherlock rompió las tijeras de John – No me vengas que fue suerte John.

El doctor sonrió para sus adentros, tenía que ganar pero tampoco quería que fuese demasiado obvio.

La última oportunidad de John para ganarle a Sherlock y viceversa. Ahora el pequeño doctor se concentró en una piedra y soltó al último momento unas tijeras.

- Creo que he ganado – Sherlock sonrió ante la observación del doctor y le tendió la mano.

- Tengo que saber como le haces para cambiar a la opción que pierde cuando estas por escoger la que pierde con mi elección – Al menos sabía que lo tendría entretenido un minuto o dos buscando la manera de cómo John le hacía para ganar. Por lo mientras John puso el nombre del juego a una tercera lista _"Ya no tiene caso jugar estos con Sherlock"_ - ¿Entonces qué haré? – No se había tomado en serio lo del reto de juego ¿o si?

- Salgamos – Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada y se sacó los zapatos, claro, no saldría.

- Aburrido y frío – Lo primero era parte de sus berrinches usuales, pero en lo segundo John sabía conscientemente que Sherlock tenía la razón. Pensar en el frío le dio frío, de todas formas no había ganado nada, no habían salido ni hecho nada.

- Juegos otra cosa – Después de eso se arrepintió, no se le ocurría otro juego, pero sabía que Sherlock estaba bien dispuesto a jugar, el problema radicaba en que ya no se le ocurría nada para entretener a su compañero de piso.

Una idea se le vino a la mente y aunque intentó descartarla, se arrepintió sabiendo que era lo único que se le ocurría.

- Cuanto a que no haces unas cosas que te diré – Sherlock alzó una ceja analizando a John, ya lo sabía, no era un secreto de estado, nada para Sherlock era un secreto.

- Esos juegos no son a los que yo le entre John, pensé que solamente buscabas novias – John enrojeció un poco con lo antes dicho, era una tontería en lo que pensaba, pero la negativa de Sherlock solo que ría decir una cosa…

- Tienes miedo, no eres capaz – Una provocación directa, un ataque al orgullo del joven detective. Sherlock hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa, se levantó del sillón y se quedó mirando a John.

- A mi no me afectará, lamentarás después el haber dicho eso – John pasó saliva, en realidad en ese preciso momento ya se sentía arrepentido.

- Cuanto a que no… - pensó en algo prudente como para comenzar aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía un manojo de nervios pues no ahora sentía el riesgo de haber retado a Sherlock Holmes - … Me apachurras la nariz con los dedos.

Sherlock lo hizo al acto, mirada fría e impenetrable, por su lado John sonrojado y nervioso.

- Creo que deberías pensar en otro juego – El menor de los Holmes sonrió burlándose de Watson, este tragó saliva con decisión y continuó.

- Pero no puedes hacerme piojito en el cabello – Sherlock rodó los ojos y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de John, no era precisamente un piojito, pero peor era nada.

- Creo que a mi me toca un doble – Esas palabras por parte de Holmes hicieron que John casi se ahogara con su propia saliva. Ese juego se le había salido de control.

- ¿Si?

- Quiero que me saques los calcetines – Sherlock se volvió a sentar en el sillón y alzó los pies para que John pudiera sacar las calcetas de color azul marino. John lo hizo lo mas rápido que pudo, tenía que rendirse, no sabía a que grado llegaría el reto de Sherlock – Ahora quiero que me tomes de la mano y me lleves al sillón grande.

La sonrisa de diversión de Sherlock era comparable con la cara de vergüenza de John que se sentía totalmente arrepentido por haber propuesto juego tan mas estúpido; ahora Sherlock se divertía a expensa suya, no lo permitiría, su orgullo por ganarle a Sherlock podría mas que el orgullo de identidad.

- No me besas el cuello – Sherlock ni si quiera se esperó, fue directo hacia John y puso rudamente los labios sobre el cuello, era fácil, él no sabía nada sobre eso, John no lo consideraba justo, pues para Sherlock no tenía el mismo peso que para él.

- Me quitarás la camisa – Sherlock se miraba las uñas indiferente mientras John casi se ponía a llorar de la pena. Camisa afuera y el reto continua.

- Cuanto a que no me quitas los pantalones.

Hasta terminar en ropa interior, John muerto de la pena y Sherlock observando la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso.

- ¿No tienes frío? – Le preguntó a John más bien como una cortesía, pero Watson pensó que era una provocación y una vez más el orgullo por ganar pudo mas que la pena.

- A que no me calientas el cuerpo – Un temblor (que no era de frío) recorrió a John, acababa de decir esa frase, palabras que eran altamente peligrosas. Sherlock alzó las cejas cuestionándose.

- Hay muchas formas.

- Sigue el reto.

Sherlock tomó a John por los hombros y este enrojeció todavía mas. No era bueno, de hecho era la primera vez que "acariciaba" a alguien, pero su aburrimiento era tal que necesitaba algo en que distraerse, ahora por una ocasión el cuerpo de John era el pretexto indicado, en fin que sabía que a él no le pasaría nada por todo eso.

Abrazó a John y lo más sutil que pudo comenzó a acariciar la espalda del soldado, sintió como la piel de John se ponía como de gallina. Como pudo enroscó sus piernas a las de su compañero de cuarto y lamió el cuello de John, escuchó como este soltó un ligero gemido. Continuó acariciándolo hasta que llegó a la parte de la entrepierna de Watson, bastó con un ligero roce para sentir exclusivamente en una zona del cuerpo aislada de que el cuerpo de John había reaccionado positivamente ante aquel extraño reto con cara de cortejo. Se separó y se sentó de nuevo correctamente, volteó de reojo para mirar a John y observó como estaba totalmente tenso su compañero de piso, tenso y totalmente enrojecido de todo el cuerpo visible.

- Fui capaz, creo que ha sido suficiente, desaparece y déjame tocar el violín- Era el premio que quería aclamar. Pero John no se movió, ni siquiera reprodujo algún sonido. Sherlock volvió la mirada hacia él y se encontró con un John aún sonrojado de todo el cuerpo y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Aún tengo frío, no haz terminado.

* * *

_Feliz cumple Dark, espero la hayas pasado genial, espero que te guste tu regalito de mi parte ;)_

_Reviews? no se vayan sin dejar uno =D_


End file.
